The Hunting Demon and His Guardian
by Vampire I No Drama
Summary: Slight AU. Vampire Hunter Akiko Jinkuro has been assigned to Cross Academy for the investigation of several stolen legendary weapons from the Hunters Association and it wont be any easyer with Zero Kiryu. Plot will be underway with in the next chapter.


Vampire Knight Fanfiction The Hunting Demon and his Guardian Chapter 1: Rivalry or Admeration?

The leather made, tightly laced boots stormed furiously down the sunlit marble hall in a sickeningly quick pace. She didn't like having to deal with a school life as part of her assignment much less one that involved living in a dorm with a vast amount of fan screeching girls or having to wear a rather strange uniform most of the time. 'What's the point of it all; it's not all that classy if that's what they were thinking.' She thought with a narrowed expression added to her already irritated one.

"_**WHAM!" **_She had opened the door to the "Chairmen's" office with more force then she originally intended for an attention grabber. "Ah! Akiko you made it and with such excellent timing." The homely dressed "chairmen" cried from his desk at Akiko's sudden entrance. 'damn it, looks like this guy's going to be the always-one-step-ahead-despite-the goofy/clumsy-personality type.' Akiko thought in her expression that showed a shame in the inability to catch them off guard and an irritation towards the chairmen's ability to defeat her original seriousness. So Akiko simply came forward in what little politeness she could muster to preserve the little dignity that was left from her personal defeat. "So, as per the request of the Hunter's Association, I am allowing the admittance of Ms. Akiko Jinkuro to the academy for the access required by this particular assignment." The chairmen explained to the two other people that were already present for her beefing. It wasn't until he finished that Akiko actually noticed those other two people in the room. So looking over her right shoulder, she assessed their presence. The first was Toga Yagari. Akiko defiantly recognized immediately as one of the top most classed hunters from the Association. As for the second, Akiko was surprised in a frightened kind of manner. It was Zero Kiryu. He was one of the great prodigies of the generation as well as one of the most famous for his background information, though Akiko was only aware of the basic facts. They were teacher and student. This relationship that she observed appeared strained but was defiantly at comfort level that far surpassed that of the one between Akiko and her own teacher. 'So, this is a multi-man job? The orders didn't say anything about that. What kind of job is this to require at least three people undercover at a high profile boarding school?' Akiko wondered as she returned her attention to the Chairmen. "Basically, in this assignment you all will be attending this school in a normal fashion while you investigate the disappearances of the objects described in the orders you all received." The Chairmen elaborated for them in a surprisingly more serious tone. "Uh, Okay." Answered Akiko. She found it impossible to introduce her complaint with the Chairmen's change of demeanor. So they left the room. 'I'm just hoping that this school cover won't give me any more then this assignment should which doesn't look like a lot so-' Akiko began to wonder until she was interrupted by an unexpected voice. "Come on, I'll show you around since your basically a new student." Said Zero in a monotone of nearly complete indifference. He had a very casual look about his appearance. Akiko was interested in if this was from an ego of his seniority or a mask for something darker and more fragile. She couldn't tell as she followed him thru the ruckus filled hallways to the first class. This academy was far less serious than the one that she was previously attending. Then again, the difference may have come from the fact that her original class mates were studying a more morbid kind of curriculum compared to the light hearted one of these fan girls. Class had clearly not begun as they entered the classroom. Only a few students took notice of their arrival which was probably due to Zero's casual aura. One of the noticing classmates was a girl with short, wavy, pumpkin colored hair. With a closer look she also displayed a rather kind demeanor. "Oh, are you new here? My name is Sayori Wakaba." The girl said in an introduction. "Hi, my name is Akiko Jinkuro." Akiko answered with the best impression manageable. Akiko was introduced easily to many people within moments which was a relief considering the memory of the awkward one from her old school that turned in to one odd and crazy fiasco despite the relatively sound reward that had come afterward. By this time Zero's presence had disappeared and Akiko was nearly completely at ease with her new environment. Even when the teacher finally appeared and Akiko had to introduce herself to everyone, it all pulled off a lot smoother than she had originally anticipated. At that point Akiko had the impression that her assignment was going to be a cinch and that the two other hunters were there for merely time efficiency. It was a silly assumption considering the status of these objects that needed to be found. Some of the most legendary weapons of the Association, but that matter still could not gain much precedence over Akiko's easy mood at the time. How sadly she was mistaken. Especially when classed were over. The whole day had gone thru so smoothly that she was completely caught off guard when Zero approached her with such a serious and morbid expression. "It's time we got this started, follow me." Zero had said right before turning on his heel and heading out to the court yard. The contrast between the pleasant events of the day and the ominous manner of it's ending gave Akiko a sudden jolt. When she finally caught up with Zero, Akiko was given a startling surprise that brought forth a befuddled reaction from her that looked almost funny. Zero was looking towards the "moon" dorm which was being swamped by an armada of fan girls that nearly outmatched a random celebrity sighting. "What the hell?" Akiko wondered aloud. With a sigh Zero closed his eyes. "Believe me this is actually quite normal here, and unfortunately my job every day." Zero explained, ending it with a tone of obvious irritation. "Huh? I don't get it. What are they so excited about? Is it like a new dorm or something?" Akiko asked as she took a look from the dismayed Zero to the crowed of crazed high school girls. "No, it's the students that use that dorm that they're after." Zero said, now turning his whole body to the scene. "They're called the night class and they form the main purpose of this academy; the co-existence of humans and vampires." Zero explained with his eyes now open. Even with is back facing Akiko to where she was unaware of the absolute distain that boiled in his eyes, she was aware of the unpleasantness in his tone that further indicated his dislike of his "job". Of course. It all was made sense now, for the most part. Cross academy was basically a trial school for the new methods of maintaining the peace. A vary sound method indeed, but could do far more efficiency without the supply of fan girls. Zero began making his way to the moon dorm with Akiko in an a curious tow. He stopped just short of the first archway to search thru his pocket for two white and red arm banners. Turning to Akiko, he handed her one of them. "You'll be needing this anyways if your going to be conducting this investigation, which will be needing you to look about during afterhours much of the time. Anyone else from the Day class is forbidden from the grounds after dark and from the Moon dorms at all times unless you have it so you mind as well help me out on this beforehand." Zero explained as Akiko took the arm banner and sliped it around her arm from Zero's example. "Once we're finished warding off the Day class, I'll be on my way for patrolling and you can start with whatever you need to do." Zero continued as they started off towed the helpless dorm. "

1


End file.
